A Forensics Lab in Forks
by emz3010
Summary: Bella is starting her first job as a forensic scientist in her home town of Folks. She notices the new family in town, the Cullens, are a little different and sets out to prove it. Rated M for lemons. AU OOC cannon couples
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. This chapter has been edited and re-posted as I have now got a Beta. Thank you to the wonderful ****Melinda the Proud Bookworm for offering to do this and taking on a first time Fic writer.**

**I am NOT a forensic scientist, so hope I don't make any massive errors, please feel free to point out any mistakes but just be kind.**

**The original inspiration for this story came from Holly MiniAlice, thank you Holly for letting me use this idea.**

**You can follow me on twitter emmzz75**

**Please review as it will make me very, very happy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters – Stephy does.**

A Forensics Lab in Forks

Chapter One

The annoying beep of my iPhone alarm woke me from my restless sleep. It had taken me hours to get to sleep last night. I picked up my phone and hit the snooze, needing just a few more minutes before I faced the world and the reality that today was my first day, of my first real job…..ever. A few minutes later the incessant beeping started again, I took my phone from under my pillow and turned it off.

I rubbed my eyes, looked at the clock and sighed. Without a doubt, 6:30 was way too early to be getting out of bed. But it was something I would have to get used to, as I was on the early shift for the foreseeable I forced my body into action and sat up in bed. I could hear the rain tip tapping on the window, the weather making my room cold and dark, another lovely Forks morning it would seem. I shivered and reached for my dressing gown next to the bed, I hugged it around my shoulders and got out of bed. I headed towards the bathroom, hoping that Charlie was done in the bathroom. The noise of drawers opening in his room and the wet towel and puddle on the bathroom floor, told me he had. I muttered under my breath as I bent down to pick up the towel and then placed another one on the floor to cover up the puddle before I slipped and fell. Would it kill him to pick his bloody stuff up?

After a nice hot shower I felt a bit better and definitely more awake. I wrapped a towel around myself and stepped out into the warm, misty bathroom. Rubbing the steam from the mirror, I assessed my reflection to see the effects of my sleepless night. The face that looked back at me was thin and pale and there were dark circles under my eyes. Great first impression I was gonna make. My long hair was dripping down my back so I wrapped it up in towel, put my robe back around my shoulders and quickly crossed the corridor back to my room. I dressed quickly in the clothes I had picked out last night, dried my hair and put it up in a high ponytail. I looked in the mirror and attempted to apply some concealer to cover up the dark circles, but I was never much of a girl for makeup, so I probably just made it worse.

"Bells, are you coming down for some breakfast?" Charlie asked, as he knocked on my door.

"Yeah, dad in a second," I said

"Ok, I'll pour you some coffee then."

"Thanks dad."

"You better hurry up, you don't want to be late on your first day." He called as he walked down the hall.

"I said, I'm coming dad!" I shouted.

"Okay, okay, just trying to help."

I heard his heavy boots going down the stairs and instantly felt guilty for snapping at him. I knew he was just trying to be a good dad and he'd been amazing letting me move back in here after University. I glanced at the clock and Charlie was right I was gonna be late if I didn't get moving. I went downstairs quickly and gulped down my coffee and a cereal bar, grabbed my coat and headed out the door. Shouting bye to Charlie on my way past.

"Good luck Bells."

"Thanks Dad."

I dashed down the path toward my faithful red pick up truck, pulling my hood up to try and stay at least a bit dry. I tried to jam the keys into the lock as quickly as possible but they slipped in my wet hands and fell into a big puddle by my feet.

"Shit!"

I really, really hoped that the rest of my day wasn't going to be like this. I bent down and picked up my now wet and muddy keys and managed to get the door open. I scrabbled into the welcome dry haven of my truck and took my wet coat off. I fired up the engine, which started on the first time for a change, and set off.

This was it, my first day at work, in my dream job. I smiled to myself thinking about the day I heard that I had gotten this job. I had graduated with full honours from Seattle University with a triple major in Sociology, Criminology and Psychology, before attending Washington State University and getting my Masters Degree in Criminology and Forensic Science.

Today I would be starting work in the trace evidence department of a forensics lab, in my home town of Forks, Washington. I had been head hunted straight out of University, as I was just that good. I smiled to myself, as I wished I could really be that confident. However, despite my years of study, putting it into practice in the real world, for real criminal cases, was scary as hell. But whether I was ready for it or not, today was my first day at Washington State Patrol Forensic Laboratory Services.

They had five labs throughout Washington State but I had asked for a position in the Forks Lab, as it meant that I could stay near my father. I had intended to get a small apartment in town but Charlie had insisted that I stay with him until I got settled in the new job and got a bit of money saved. I had agreed as it did make sense but living with my father again after years of being independent was taking a bit of getting used to.

After a short drive I pulled into the parking lot of the large lab building. I opted for a space near the back and turned off the engine. It was 7:45 so I had a few minutes left to try and pull myself together. My phone beeped in my pocket and I smiled when I saw the message from my old roommate Holly.

'Enjoy ur first day, u lucky bitch! Luv from ur still unemployed ex-roomie'

'Thanks babe. Will ring u 2nite' I texted back, grateful for the slight confidence boost.

I put my phone on silent and slipped it into my pocket, took a deep breath and stepped out of the truck. I walked towards the entrance, the butterflies in my stomach feeling like they were trying to fight their way out. I pushed on the doors at the front of the building but they didn't budge. So I pushed a bit harder.

"Open up for god's sake," I muttered under my breath.

"Um, you need to be buzzed in," a deep voice said from behind me. Scaring me so much that I squeaked loudly (yeah squeaked, I'm such a girl) and spun around so fast that I tripped, fell forwards and found myself face to chest with the sexist man I had ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This chapter has been re-submitted after being beta'ed!**

**Thanks a million to Melinda The Proud Bookworm my wonderful Beta for holding my hand and teaching me a thing or two about grammar **

**Disclaimer: As you know I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter Two.

_I pushed on the doors at the front of the building but they didn't budge. So I pushed a bit harder._

"_Open up for god's sake," I muttered under my breath_

"_Um, you need to be buzzed in" a deep voice said from behind me. Scaring me so much that I squeaked loudly (yeah squeaked, I'm such a girl) and spun around so fast that I tripped, fell forwards and found myself face to chest with the sexist man I had ever seen. _

He was massive, and I mean massive, well over 6 feet and build like a cage fighter, and most of all, gorgeous. He had dark closely cropped hair and the most amazing russet coloured skin. I stared up into his dark brown eyes and felt an embarrassing flush spread from my neck up onto my cheeks. I think my ears may even have blushed. He cleared his throat and I realised that I was still standing uncomfortably close to his chest, and boy what a chest it was.

I stepped back and attempted to speak but it seemed all the blood had rushed from my brain to another part of my body and I had lost the ability to speak. The man god smiled at me revealing the whitest, most perfect teeth imaginable.

"You must be Isabella Swan, I'm Jacob Black," He said as he stuck out his hand for me to shake. I shook his hand noticing how tiny my hand looked in his big paw. I also noticed how hot he was (in more ways than one), my hand was like ice but his was like a hot water bottle. "Let's get out of this rain shall we," he said as he reached over me to press some numbers into the key pad on the wall next to the door.

I heard a buzz as it unlocked. I pushed on the door, which now opened much more easily and stepped into the small reception area. There was a glass window to my right, with an older lady sitting at a desk. I presumed she was the receptionist. There was a door on each of the walls and a few chairs scattered around. Boring, generic artwork adorned the walls.

The man god waved to the woman behind the glass and she waved back eagerly to him. Hm, this seemed like a nice friendly place, which made me relax a tiny bit. Jacob opened the door to the right of us and motioned for me to go through, while he held the door open. I stepped into the office and the woman from behind the glass got up from her seat and came over to us.

"Mrs Cope, this is Isabella Swan," Jacob stated as an introduction.

"Oh yes honey, I've been expecting you. You're the new girl, right?"

I smiled at her friendly face, and shook the hand she offered me. I heard the door open again and looked back towards it. Jacob was just stepping out of the room, when I blurted out, "Oh are you going?"

"Yep, got to get some work done, Mrs Cope here will look after you," he replied and then flashed me that panty dropping smile of his. I think I may have actually swooned. I carried on looking at the closed door until I heard Mrs Cope chuckling behind me.

"He has that affect on all us my love, even though I am old enough to be his grandmother," she giggled a bit.

I was liking Mrs Cope more and more. I felt myself slowly begin to unwind and made an effort to relax my jaw and stop grinding my teeth. Mrs Cope pulled out one of the chairs at her long desk and motioned for me to sit down.

"There's quite a bit of paperwork that you need to fill out I'm afraid honey. You get started on it and I'll go and make us a coffee," she offered.

I smiled gratefully at her. "That would be lovely, thanks. Milk and sugar for me please."

She walked off to the other side of the office and I set about filling in the large stack of papers that sat in front of me. It was all fairly boring mundane stuff. I must have filled in my name and address about ten times and felt like I'd signed away my life. Half an hour later, I had drunk two cups of coffee and had a bad case of finger cramp but I was done. I sat back and stretched my arms out.

"All done honey?" Mrs Cope asked.

I smiled and told her I had.

"Right I'll just put a call through to Jessica and she'll come and give you your induction." She turned away from me and picked up the phone. "Jessica, I have Isabella Swan here in the office. I've gone over all the paperwork with her so can you come and collect her from the office and show her around please."

I couldn't make out the words that were being said on the other side of the phone but I could tell by the tone of her voice that this Jessica person was not happy with Mrs Cope's request. Great!

Mrs Cope was also looking annoyed and replied in a short tone. "Jessica I have been informed by my supervisor that you are doing the induction. So please come and show Ms Swan around, she's waiting." Mrs Cope didn't give her any chance to reply before she hung up the phone. She turned back to me and smiled apologetically. "Don't worry Isabella her bark in worse than her bite"

I smiled nervously and said "It's okay. If she's busy I can wait. I don't mind"

I really didn't want to get on the bad side of the people I was going to be working with. But Mrs Cope shook her head and said "No, it's her job. She just likes to be a bit difficult sometimes."

Oh great, this Jessica sounded like she was going to be a joy to work with. But it was a fairly big organisation, so hopefully I wouldn't be working too closely with her. Yeah I know, who was I kidding. It was just my luck to get a bitch to work with.

The door swung open and an arrogant looking girl walked through it. She was small, only about five feet or so, and had a mop of dark curly hair pilled on the top of her head. I smiled to myself thinking that maybe it was supposed to make her look taller. She was dressed in an old fashioned looking suit, which made her look frumpy and middle aged, when she must have only been a few years older than me.

I presumed this must be Jessica. She smiled a massive fake smile at me and said smugly, "Hello, Isabella, I'm Jessica Stanley. I'm the supervisor of the Trace Evidence Department and you'll be working under me."

Yep great, I bloody knew it!

"Hello Jessica, lovely to meet you" I replied and plastered on my own fake smile. I guess I had to keep on the good side of this obnoxious girl if she was going to be my supervisor. Without another word, Jessica turned around and walked out of the office. Right, well, I supposed this was my cue to follow her. God what a bitch, this was gonna be a long day.

I sighed, turned and gave Mrs Cope a wave and quickly followed Jessica out of the door. She had already disappeared from the reception area and I had no idea which door she had gone through. I looked around helplessly for a few seconds, getting more and more pissed off by the second, when I noticed Mrs Cope pointing towards one of the doors. I gave her a thankful smile and opened the door she had pointed to.

Jessica was already nearly at the end of the long corridor in front of me and I had to practically run to catch up with her. I was becoming more and more flustered by the minute. Once I had caught up with her, she turned her head to me slightly and smirked.

"So, I'll give you a tour of the building and then Angela will go over everything else with you as I really am too busy for shit like this today"

"Oh, okay," I replied.

"Yes, I'm working on a very important high profile case and doing crap like this is taking me away from my work," she said with an over dramatic air of self-importance.

Well, excuse me for breathing.

"Ok, so keep up and we can get this over with as quick as possible," She opened the door to her right by punching some numbers into a key pad. "All the doors are locked and you'll need to remember the codes I give you to get into them"

She then proceeded to drag me around all the different departments at breakneck speed, punching in about eight different door codes that I didn't have a hope in hell of remembering.

I had learnt, however, that it was a large lab and very well equipped with all the latest technology. I was really looking forward to getting my hands on some of it. I am complete geek at heart and was sadly very excited by the prospect of all the new technology.

Jessica explained that the lab is divided into six different departments. There is the chemistry department, the serology unit, the material/biology unit, the firearms unit, and the photography department. And finally there is the trace evidence unit, which is where I was going to be based. This is the area of forensics that I enjoyed the most as it is about the fine details and looking for evidence and clues in things such as hair, fabric, fibre, skeletal remains and even dust. It took a certain type of person to work in this department, you had to be very focused and methodical, something that I found came very naturally to me. And we got the use all the best equipment too.

Jessica ended our tour at the staff room.

"Ok Isabella this is the staff room, grab any locker that has a key."

I walked over to the large wall of lockers and put my bag in one. Jessica looked me up and down and said, "I presume you brought something to change into?"

I looked down at my clothes, I was wearing black fitted pants, black ankle boots and my favourite fitted white top that said 'I 'heart' forensics'.

"Ummm no, is this not ok?"

"Well, we don't have a dress code as such, but you know some of us do try to dress a little smarter" she said whilst patting down her cheap tacky suit. She then turned on her heels and strutted out the room, leaving me standing there like an idiot. God, what a bitch.

I heard her talking in the corridor and then the man god from this morning walked into the staff room. "Hi Isabella, how's it going?"

I looked into his big brown eyes and lost the power of speak again. God I was smooth.

He laughed, "That good, eh?"

"Sorry, I'm just a bit overwhelmed at the moment" In more ways than one sexy.

"Yeah, first days are the pits aren't they? " He said before turning to the lockers and taking off his lab coat. I noticed he had coffee staining the front of his shirt. He saw me looking and said, "Coffee jumped out of my cup and landed on my shirt, just getting a fresh one."

I laughed nervously and started to leave the room. "Well I have to go and find where I'm supposed to be working, nice to meet you again"

"You too Isabella"

I turned back towards him to say goodbye and was frozen to the spot when I saw the vision of the man god topless in front of me. He was seriously pumped. His chest and back were beautifully sculptured and his muscles flexed perfectly as he moved. He turned around and looked towards the doorway where I stood frozen and obviously staring at him.

I was flustered and embarrassed and turned around quickly, tripped over the wedge holding the door open and fell forwards banging my head on the floor. The world began to spin and the last thing I remember seeing was the object of my desires bending down over me and picking me up.

**A/N, please hit review below and let me know if I'm doing it wrong or right and also it will make me write faster.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This chapter has been resubmitted after being Beta'ed by the lovely Melinda The Proud Book Worm xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own much and I definitely don't own Twilight, Steph does.**

Chapter Three

_I was flustered and embarrassed and turned around quickly, tripped over the wedge holding the door open and fell forwards banging my head on the floor. The world began to spin and the last thing I remember seeing was the object of my desires bending down over me and picking me up._

I opened my eyes and instantly regretted it as my head began to pound and my stomach rolled. I took in my surroundings and realised that I was laying on the sofa in the staff room and that the man god, Jacob, was crouched next to me looking worried and panicked.

"Isabella, are you alright?" He asked in a strained voice. I flinched as the sound of his voice right next to my ear was too loud and made my head hurt even more.

"My head aches," I managed to croak out.

"I'll go get Mrs Cope. She'll know what to do. Will you be okay for 30 seconds?"

I nodded my head, which was of course a very silly thing to do as the pain shot through my skull and made me feel like I might puke.

"You don't look very good Isabella, are you sure you'll be okay?"

I motioned with my hand for him to go and he sprinted out of the room.

Oh my god, I was mortified. I always ended up doing things like this, I was so clumsy. Oh, I hoped I didn't end up throwing up in front of Jacob or Mrs Cope. I would never live it down.

Why was I such an idiot? Give me a text book or an exam and I was often the smartest person in the room. Put me in a social situation and I was a mess. In general people scared me. I never knew how to act around them and I always ended up doing stuff like this and looking like a complete fool.

I could hear voices in the corridor and could tell that Jacob was giving Mrs Cope a rundown of what had just happened. They both appeared in the doorway, Jacob still looked horrified but Mrs Cope looked cool and in control.

"Ok honey, so Jacob says you hit your head and that you passed out for a few seconds?" She asked, in a soft motherly tone.

"Does she need to go to the hospital?" Jacob fretted.

"I think it would be a good idea, better safe than sorry when it comes to bumps on the head," she answered.

Oh crap, I really didn't want to make a big fuss.

"I'm sure I'll be fine after I take a painkiller and have a drink or something," I said weakly, hating how shaky my voice sounded.

Mrs Cope looked at me sceptically. "Can you sit up?" she questioned.

I pulled myself into a sitting position, the movement making my head pound again. I could tell by the way they were both looking at me that they knew how uncomfortable I was.

"See I'm fine" I said unconvincingly.

"No you're not" Jacob protested.

He turned to Mrs Cope and said "I'll take her to the hospital."

"No, I'll take her. You've got important work to be doing; Mike can cover for me in reception for a few hours," Mrs. Cope requested.

I'd been very briefly introduced to Mike on my tour, Jessica had managed to find time in her busy schedule to stop and flirt with him for a few minutes. From what I had ascertained it seemed he was like the Boy Friday around here and did a bit of everything. He had actually seemed really nice and was also quite good looking, with his golden wavy hair and ice blue eyes. In my past experience of forensics labs, all the men had been ugly, bearded, socially awkward geeks. You know, a bit like me, minus the beard of course.

She disappeared out of the door, to find Mike and tell him what had happened. Great, another attractive man would be put off me for life.

I smiled at Jacob awkwardly. "Sorry about this, I'm such an idiot sometimes."

"No, don't be silly," he replied, smiling genuinely.

"Yeah, but _I _fall over a lot." Why had I just admitted to that!

He came and sat next to me. "Really, Isabella, don't worry about it, accidents happen to everyone."

"It's Bella by the way," I blurted out. He looked at me questioningly, so I added. "Everyone calls be Bella, I haven't been Isabella since I was a little girl."

Just then Mrs Cope came back into the room. "Right honey, so can you walk or do you need Jacob to help you?" She asked.

"I'll be fine," I quickly replied, not knowing whether I would be or not, but not wanting to be further embarrassed being carried. But Jacob put his arm around me anyway and helped me off the sofa and through the door. If I wasn't in so much pain I think I would have been feeling a bit hot and bothered by his close proximity.

He helped me all the way out to the car park and thankfully no one was around to see me. My head was really pounding now and my hip was starting to hurt too. Fabulous! I got into Mrs Cope's car and she pulled out of the car park, leaving Jacob standing in the rain watching us drive away.

"It should only take a few minutes to get there, but if you feel sick or anything let me know and I'll pull over," she said.

"I'm fine," I lied. I closed my eyes and tried to not think of this morning's events. What a first day!

We quickly reached the hospital and pulled up in front of the ER and found a parking spot. I took off my seat belt and started to open the door but Mrs Cope quickly stopped me. "No, stay right there. I'll come around and help you out," she ordered in a voice that wasn't to be argued with.

She opened my door and offered me her hand, which I took with a slight smile.

"We all need looking after sometimes honey, don't worry about it," she said.

Fifteen minutes later we were sat in an examination room waiting to be seen by a doctor. I hated hospitals, they always smelled awful and I felt like there were germs everywhere. The door opened and I was faced with the third supermodel of the day. What was going on? Had Forks become populated with male models since I left?

"Hello, I'm Dr Cullen," he introduced himself, as he looked at my chart. "And you are Isabella Swan," he paused for a moment and then looked up at me. "Any relation to Chief Swan?"

"Yeah, he's my father," I replied. My dad Charlie is the chief of police around here. It was hearing about some of his cases that first got me interested in forensic science.

"Well it's nice to meet his daughter, although I wish it was under better circumstances."

All this conversation was making my head hurt and Dr Cullen seemed to notice. "Let's get you checked over and see about getting you some painkillers if you need them."

While he was examining me and asking me questions I couldn't help but notice how pale his skin was. It almost looked pearlescent. I wondered if he was albino as his hair was really pale in colour too. He also smelt really good, but not like any aftershave or cologne I'd ever smelt. It was more like a natural scent coming off him. I was intrigued and mesmerised by him and had to keep stopping myself from staring. He also looked way too young to be a doctor, maybe he was just a junior doctor. But the most striking thing about him was his eyes. They were a light honey brown colour and really unusual. I would have to ask my dad about him when I got home tonight.

I suddenly realised that his lips were moving and he was talking to me.

"Um sorry, what did you say?" I mumbled awkwardly.

He smiled, "I was just saying that you appear to have a mild concussion. I would suggest you go home and rest for 24 hours and I'll prescribe some painkillers for you."

"I'll just go and get you some tablets to take now; you aren't allergic to anything are you?"

I shook my head no and he disappeared back out the door. I turned to Mrs Cope and smiled weakly. "I'm so sorry about causing all this trouble."

"It's no trouble," she replied.

But before I had chance to reply the door opened again and Dr Cullen walked in followed by my father. I looked at them both in shock, wondering who had called my dad.

"Look who I found wondering the corridors," Dr Cullen said.

"I was here about a drunk driver who came in last night," Charlie explained. "Dr Cullen here spotted me and told me what had happened to you."

He turned to Dr. Cullen and joked, "You just wouldn't believe how often we were here when she was a kid. The girl can fall over her own feet."

I felt my face turn bright red with embarrassment and whined, "Daaad!"

"Oh, sorry Bells, didn't mean to embarrass you," he apologized.

I gave him the stink eye and then smiled sweetly at the gorgeous Dr Cullen as he passed me some pills and a cup of water. I took them gratefully and downed them quickly, hoping that it wouldn't take long for them to kick in.

Charlie put his arm around me and said, "Come on the Bells, let's get you home."

I stood up and suddenly remembered Mrs Cope. I turned to her and the back to Charlie and blurted out, "Oh dad, this is Mrs Cope by the way. She's the receptionist at my new job and she drove me here."

"Well, thank you for looking after my girl. I really appreciate it."

"It's been no bother, just happy I could help," she replied

I thanked her again and she started to walk out of the room. Just as she was walking out the door she turned and stated, "Don't be thinking of coming back too soon, get yourself right first. I'll tell them that you won't be in again for at least a few days."

I was about to argue and say I'd be in tomorrow when Dr Cullen interrupted, "Yes, you'll need to stay off work for at least 48 hours. Doctors orders."

"Yes, doctor" I replied, feeling like a child being told off.

Mrs Cope smiled at me and walked out of the door, waving goodbye to everyone.

"Here's your prescription, just follow the instructions on the packet" Dr Cullen said, passing me the prescription sheet.

My hand touched his briefly and I noticed how cold his hand was, it was literally like ice cold. This Dr Cullen certainly was a bit strange; I would have to interrogate Charlie later about him.

Dr Cullen walked us to the reception area, talking to Charlie about one their cases. I studied the doctor as we walked, there really was something very different about him and the scientist in me needed to investigate it further.

**A/N So what will our scientist find out?**

**Two chapters in one day! Hope you've enjoyed them. Please review and let me know if I'm doing it right – Fic Writer Virgin here **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**A/N Sadly my beta has had to resign as she is suffering from a medical problem. So this chappy is all me again, hope I haven't made too many mistakes and if anyone wants to beta or pre-read for me that would be great.**

Chapter Four

Charlie made me wait in reception whilst he pulled his police cruiser in front of the door. I walked out to meet him just as he was getting out of the car.

"Bella I told you to wait in the reception" he said with a scowl on his face.

I could see people's curious stares all around us; they were probably thinking I was getting arrested or something. One more thing to add to my list of shame today.

I got in the car and turned to Charlie.

"What about my truck, it's still at work?"

"Give me your keys and I'll send a couple of the boys from the station around later to bring it home."

"Oh, okay, thanks dad." I replied.

The drive home was quiet, which was fine by me as my head still hurt and I was feeling completely drained. When we got home Charlie sent me straight up to bed and told me to try and get some sleep. I felt like a 5 year old, but I did as I was told.

I was woken up a few hours later by my stomach rumbling. I sat up and gave myself a quick assessment. I touched my head and could feel a slight lump which hurt to touch, and I still had a slight headache. But I was feeling much better than I did earlier.

I decided to venture downstairs and get something to eat. There was a note on the kitchen table from Charlie, saying that he had had to go into work but to call him if I needed him. Typical Charlie, he was such a workaholic. But I was kind of glad he wasn't here fussing over me.

I made myself a sandwich, grabbed some more painkillers and a drink and took them all into the living room. I planned to try and pass a few hours watching a bit of television. But there wasn't anything interesting on, so I soon found myself mulling over the day's events.

What a mess I had make of my first day! Acting like a love sick puppy around Jacob, letting Jessica walk all over me and then finally humiliating myself in front everyone. I wondered if everyone in the lab knew by now how stupid I was.

With all these depressing thoughts buzzing around my head I decided to just go back to bed and try and sleep the rest of the day away and hopefully wake up in a more positive mood in the morning. However, as I was falling asleep I suddenly remembered about the strange and enticing Dr Cullen and those beautiful golden eyes. Sleep was quickly overtaking me but my last thought was that I had to find out more about him.

By the next morning I was feeling almost back to normal, I rang work and told Mrs Cope that I would definitely be in the next day. I spent the morning pottering about the house. I watched a bit of television and did some reading but was soon bored. So I was pleased when I unexpectedly heard Charlie's cruiser pull into the drive. He came into the kitchen carrying two paper bags and placed them down on the table.

"Hey, Bells, how you feeling?" he enquired.

"I'm fine now dad, so you can stop worrying."

"You do look a lot better" he said with a relieved look on his face.

"Sit down dad, I'll make us a coffee" I said whilst busying myself in the kitchen, grateful for having something to do.

"Thanks Bells, I brought us some sandwiches. I thought I might as well have lunch here." He said hesitantly. "Hope salad is okay?"

I smiled to myself, feeling quite touched by this small gesture. Charlie wasn't an overly emotional man but he showed his love for me in other way. I brought our drinks to the table and sat down.

"Salad is fine, thank you dad." I replied with a grin.

We ate our lunch in comfortable silence. Once we were finished I decided that this may be a good opportunity to ask Charlie about Dr Cullen.

From our quick discussion I found out the family had moved to Forks three years ago and that the gorgeous Dr Cullen was married, sadly. Well not sad for him but sad for the female population of Forks. Charlie also told me that Dr Cullen had 5 adopted children who were all in their late teens, early twenties. When I looked surprised he told me that the doctor was older than he looked and was in fact in his early forties. Maybe he had a few good friends who were plastic surgeons!

I was becoming more and more intrigued by the Cullen family, so I pushed for more information on the adopted children. I was shocked to discover that four of them were couples. Rosalie and Emmett were together, and they had their own business repairing vintage sports cars. Alice was with Jasper. Only the youngest Cullen, Edward, was single.

An idea began to form in my mind when Charlie told me that Alice had her own clothes shop in Port Angeles. I did need some new clothes, especially after seeing that everyone was dressed smarter than me at the lab. Yes, I think I needed to pay Alice's boutique a little visit today. I decided not to tell Charlie of my afternoon plans, as he would only worry. So as soon as he was gone, I did a quick google search to find the address and then headed out the door.

The drive to Port Angeles was quite enjoyable. I loved driving my truck, even though it was painfully slow, as this gave me time to enjoy the scenery and think some more about the Cullens.

I found a parking spot near where I thought Alice Cullen's shop was. I pulled out the google map I had printed off and soon found where I was on the map. The shop was only a short walk up the street and I spotted it in the distance.

As I started to walk towards the shop I suddenly began to feel nervous. I gave myself a mental slap, told myself not to be so stupid and pushed open the door to the fancy looking boutique. The bell above the door jingled as I walked in. I looked around but didn't see anybody in the shop or behind the small counter.

I looked around at the racks of clothes; they all looked trendier and smarter than what I usually wore. But that didn't take much; seen as my wardrobe consisted mainly of yoga pants, jeans and t-shirts!

"Hello."

I jumped and spun around quickly. There was a tiny, beautiful, pixie like girl stood behind me. Where had she appeared from? I swear she wasn't there seconds ago. She had short, spiky, glossy black hair and looked more like a little girl than an adult. But what stood out the most about her was her flawless porcelain skin and her golden amber eyes. Eyes just like Dr Cullen's. I realised too late that I'm staring. But the beautiful pixie just smiled and laughed a little.

"Can I help you with something, or are you just looking?" She enquired with a smirk.

I stumble over my words but manage to say. "I need some new clothes for my new job."

"If you go into the changing room over there, I'll bring some things for you to try on," she says whilst pointing to a pink curtain in the corner.

Before I know it, I've been in the shop for an hour and tried on so many outfits that I've lost count. I have four completely new outfits sat in bags on the counter. I also have several new pairs of shoes and even some matching accessories sat next to the bags. I haven't laughed so much in a long time and feel completely relaxed with Alice. I would never have picked out the clothes myself but Alice is a genius and they all look amazing on me. I try not to cringe too much when Alice totals everything up but am very glad I'm not paying rent at the moment.

As I'm saying goodbye to Alice, the doorbell jingles again and we both turn towards the door. A tall beautiful boy is walking through and when his golden eyes meet mine, I know I'm looking at another Cullen. As he looks at me, his nostrils flair and his expression turns to one of pure hatred. He turns quickly around and disappears as if into thin air.

**Thanks for reading and remember reviews = love But seriously let me know what your all thinking about my little story!**


End file.
